This invention relates to the field of projection display systems, more particularly to alignment of illumination systems in high-power projection display systems.
Proper alignment of projection optical systems is critical to achieving maximum efficiency and image quality. Proper alignment ensures maximum image brightness, uniformity, and stability. Theater projection systems typically include a separate lamp console containing the lamp bulb, reflector, power supply, and cooling system. Most also include the capability of operating with one of several different lamp wattages. The projector optics must be aligned after the lamp console is installed and mated to the projector, and any time the type of bulb is changed.
Aligning the projector optics is a difficult and time-consuming process. The task is made more difficult by the intense heat and high voltage levels present in the lamp console when the lamp is operating. Additionally, the light produced by the lamp bulbxe2x80x94which must be viewed directlyxe2x80x94can melt the aperture plate surrounding the glass integrating rod in the projector head if the lamp is focused on the aperture plate instead of the glass rod. What is needed is a method and apparatus to permit alignment of the projection optics without damaging the projector head or compromising the comfort or safety of the technician performing the alignment.
Objects and advantages will be obvious, and will in part appear hereinafter and will be accomplished by the present invention that provides a method and system for aligning a projection lamp console. One embodiment of the claimed invention provides an alignment tool comprising: a cathode portion, an anode portion, and a light source. The cathode portion is operable to fit into a cathode socket of the projector lamp console. The anode portion is operable to fit into an anode socket of the projector lamp console. The light source is positioned along an axis between the cathode portion and the anode portion in a position approximating the arc position of a lamp designed to fit said cathode socket and said anode socket. According to one embodiment of the disclosed invention, a flashlight is used as the light source.
Another embodiment of the disclosed invention provides a method of aligning a lamp in a projector lamp console. The method comprises the steps of: adjusting an alignment tool so that a distance between an end of the tool and a light source is equal to a distance between an end of the lamp and an arc of the lamp. Installing the alignment tool in a lamp socket in the projector lamp console. Aligning the alignment tool with an optical path of the projector lamp console, removing the alignment tool, and installing the lamp. The reflector and the lamp socket may be moved to accomplish the alignment. The alignment tool typically comprises at least two rods connecting the anode portion to the cathode portion. The alignment is facilitated by adjusting the reflector and lamp socket until a shadow from each rod is equal to the shadow from the other rods.